¿Y si, esta vez alguien te amara?
by Chocoletie
Summary: Las Palabras a veces son el reflejo de nuestros oscuros pesares, herir a otros es algo elemental para el crecimiento personal, pero él amaba a cierta chica pelirroja y verla a punto de unir su vida a aquel robusto hombre no era básicamente lo que deseaba para la felicidad de la chica, a pesar de haber querido herirla.
1. Omnisciente de un Amor no correspondido

¡Lindo día para todos! Este es mi primer fic de Frozen, de verdad amo amo amo amo amo esa película jeje. Este fic, es sólo una idea que traía algo de tiempo conmigo, espero lo disfruten.

PD.: Porque yo creo que todos los malos tienen corazón

Sus personajes no me pertenecen, ¿Creo que es obvio? ^^

Omnisciente de un amor no correspondido.

Era completamente extraña la sensación de quedarse sentado escuchando el cantar de las aves, y la calidez de los rayos solares en su blanca tez, tal vez él no podría ser Rey ni de su propio hogar ni mucho menos de algún otro, tal vez su carencia de amor lo hizo pensar no sólo en frío, sino cegado por querer ser igual a sus hermanos mayores y a su padre.

Increíblemente en esos 2 años de lejanía en la cárcel cumpliendo su condena, lo cambiaran de increíble manera, pero nadie le creería el desprecio de la "calurosa bienvenida" de su familia le dejo en claro lo poco agradable que sería su vida, aunque… ¿cuándo fue agradable?, si en el caso contrario hubiese sido de tal manera no habría querido matar a la Reina Elsa.

No pudo evitar sonreír a la par que cerraba su libro colocándolo en su regazo, lentamente se giró hacia el ventanal de aquella solitaria biblioteca, su ahora refugio de sabiduría.

Vio en la lejanía a los guardias, y algunos de sus hermanos tomar el sol galopando sus corceles.

Pero, sacudió su cabeza un poco, ellos jamás desde niños habían forjado un lazo de amistad o hermandad, eso envidiaba de Anna.

-Anna…- Aquella peli-roja, de erubescentes mejillas salpicadas de pecas, y sus ojos claros, tan azules como el cielo, y sus manos suaves.

Hans, el 13º hijo del Rey del condado de las Islas del Sur, no podía ahora pensar como cualquier persona de su edad, sólo decidió en ese lapso de tiempo borrar sus errores convirtiéndose ser otra persona, pero dolía desde el fondo de su corazón el desprecio que le daban en el reino de Arendelle, y no era para menos; puesto era considerado un asesino, manipulador, raptor, traidor y avaricioso.

Apretó sus puños, y golpeo el muro frente al ventanal. Ya no podía ser débil ante sus codiciosas ideas y antiguos sentimientos.

Pero si de algo se arrepentía era de haber usado a Anna, era inocente ante sus macabros planes, ella sólo quería amor, pero ¿quién no?

El amor hace que los humanos erremos y cometamos locuras, pero tal vez sus últimas palabras al dejarla sola convirtiéndose en hielo eran un reflejo de lo único que le decían sus familiares.

Sí tan sólo hubiera besado aquellos labios dispuestos a darlo todo por él. Rió con sorna.

-La puerta es el amor, vaya tontería.- Pero abrió sus ojos de par en par dirigiendo la mirada hacia un escritorio con tintas, plumas y papeles.

No podría esperar una bienvenida con su indecorosa actitud, pero sí, estaba enamorado, por lo único puro y sincero que llego a su vida, lucharía.

Procedió a escribir, con su mejor letra y una mejor actitud.

"_Destinatario: Princess Anna of Arendelle Kingdom"_

_Maîtresse Anna, mis palabras no serán las mejores por ahora, tal vez creas _

_Que no es sincera la manera de buscar y ser, pero quiero ser tuyo, quiero…" _

Hans no estaba muy convencido de aquellas palabras, desbordaban mucha confianza, así que tomo el papel y lo deshecho, tomando otro, otro, y otro.

Arendelle Kingdom~

Era una linda mañana no se podía negar, eso sí, a cierta Princesa le costaba trabajo levantarse, lo cual era una ardua tarea para la servidumbre levantarla.

-Buenos días Princesa Anna, es hora de tomar el desayuno y prepararle el baño.- Dijo una muchacha de no más de 20 años que llevaba una vianda y una serie de toallas y jarrones.

-ñiamisa, ah.- Anna balbuceaba incoherencias, a la vez que la chica pasaba temerosa.

-Son las 9 de la mañana Princesa, el señor Kristoff y la Reina Elsa la esperan en la sala de reuniones.

La chica de pijama verde solo reposaba boca abajo, y con las sábanas revueltas entre su fino cuerpo, las almohadas sobre su no tan peinado cabello. Hasta que asusto a la chica de uniforme que llevaba la vianda.

-Lo siento mucho, ya me levantaré en 5 minutitos- Se sobresaltó.

Luego de unos 30 Minutos, Anna decidía que vestido usar, aunque no decidía que hacer con su cabello. No sabía qué situación la esperaría así que no tenía ni la menor idea sobre que colores y cortes usar, hasta que hurgó y encontró un vestido color verde con incrustaciones tornasoladas en las mangas y encaje en los bordes del descote en "v" y largo vaporoso de tul, era un verde olivo muy tenue, pero bastante lindo, decidió colocarse el cabello suelto en ondas suaves, con algo de ayuda por supuesto, y una tiara lisa color salmón.

Ya su atuendo estaba listo, y se vio en el espejo segura, se sentía muy hermosa, y vería a Kristoff luego de 2 meses que no salían, por su trabajo, estaba radiante, hasta que salió corriendo sin esperar nada más, escaleras hacia el salón.

-…Ya Anna debería estar aquí- decía molesta Elsa, sobando su cien, algunas veces su hermana la exasperaba, y sin razones aparentes. Se excusó con Kristoff que estaba algo nervioso luego de la amplia, larga y solemne plática que tuvo con la Reina, hermana de su novia.

Las manos del repartidor de hielo oficial del Reino eran sudorosas completamente, a su vez que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos del traje raramente lavado y pulcro que traía.

Mientras sólo pensaba en las palabras que le dedicaría Sven.

Elsa se giró sonriente hacia Kristoff, y tomo con delicadeza sus manos acto que sorprendió al chico.

-Sé que cuidarás de mi hermana, aunque hace poco la tuve de regreso, pero es hora de que formen su propio hogar.

Kristoff se sonrojo, mirando tenso al reloj de pared, Elsa, lo soltó sonrojada también, nunca habían tenido ese contacto.

La tensión del momento se cortó al momento en que Anna entraba sonriente, seguida por uno de los mayordomos.

-Milady, Reina Elsa, ha llegado una carta de emisor desde las Islas del Sur- La carta estaba en una bandeja de plata que el mayordomo sereno le poso a Anna a la vez que esta se giraba hacia Elsa y Kristoff temerosa.

Tenía un presentimiento, ¿pero en 2 años que podría ser?

_Continuará…_


	2. Tinta en alusiones de una Vinca

¡Muy feliz día/Noche! Naranjitas preciosas, ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! lamento la tardanza, estaba full de trabajo y problemitas en el hogar, pero aún así aquí estoy llenándome de su hermosa vibra.

Namasté! Por 10000%

Gracias de verdad –se reverencia- *las abraza a todas/os*

Y feliz Fin de semana, para quienes leen hoy.

**Impregnada en recuerdos tangibles.**

La mañana estaba calmada, demasiado a su favor, aún así era difícil para cualquier persona tomar la decisión que él estaba por tomar. Por el alborecer de aquel día, era tarde para enfrentarse al frío hielo.

Anna estaba distante con él, no sabía si había cometido algún error hacia ella, era su primera vez con una relación de… novios, no sabía que era correcto y que no.

El día anterior estaba preciosa, pero al huir creyó que su presencia no era de estar allí, en el salón, frente a ella, frustrado se llevo sus grandes manos a su cabello liso y rubio.

Sentía un dolor extraño, no era físico, era una opresión en su garganta de querer gritar y a la vez su mente colapsaba en recuerdos y palabras todas agregadas a la chica y su persona.

Ella y él...Pensaba, una frase peculiarmente resonante en momentos de angustia.

Cerró su puño y lo pegó contra el suave colchón, no podía perder a Anna no así.

Puesto, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que algo de Anna no era a totalidad a su alcance, un puesto, una corona, tal vez un apuesto príncipe, lleno de modales y gestos refinados, nada de eso.

Pero, la inseguridad corroía su pequeño mundo, feliz junto a ella, no podía, no; no quería debatirse y perder frente a cierto Joven.

Quién en el pasado pudo ser el hombre más vil del mundo, aunque ella mereciera algo mejor.

Enamorarse, es hermoso, él lo descubría apenas…

**"En otra parte del mundo..."**

-Sé fuerte- se decía así mismo, mientras se internaba sigiloso en el muelle hacia un barco directo a Francia. Apenas subió entre la multitud paró en seco, interfiriendo con el paso de otros pasajeros y su inquietas y ¿Por qué no?, llenas maletas, muchedumbre exaltada, y él veía el ocaso de sus mares perdido, como un mendigo. Que sería a partir de ahora.

El castillo, dónde vivió y sufrió, apartándose de todo, a la lejanía, sin dejar de mirarlo, se sorprendió ante el silbato de las autoridades, que cerraba en abordaje del navío. Más inquieto que tranquilo cerro su orbe llenas en lágrimas.

-Adiós, del Sur…- dijo mientras retiraban el ancla del mar, esa agua salada perteneciente a su reinado.

A lo lejos veía los caballos galopar, siempre los amaba, ¿cuánto le costaría adquirir uno?

Y con pensamientos positivos omitiendo y absteniéndose de los negativos a toda costa, siguió a sentarse en el suelo de madera frío y sucio.

Saco una manzana y le dio una mordida, sonriendo, al imaginarse el rostro de su antiguo profesor de Artes. Y por ahora último amigo, leyendo la carta que le dio.

"_Necesitaras de mi Ayuda, por ahora venid a la gran torre l'aube d'un sentiment, allí 4 días contacta a Eleonor Pard, ella te ayudará antes de encontrarnos" _

_Oprimió su brazo hacia su pecho, tratando de seguir sereno, por el resto de viaje…_

**_Arendelle kingdom_**

Anna caminaba el puerto de poste en poste, saltando uno tras otro, poco a poco. Mientras su mirada se perdía en el morir de aquella tarde, dando paso a la noche, no había hablado con Kristoff y con su hermana muy poco, no deseó interrumpirla al verla hablar sola, por no querer espiar de más, se abstuvo de seguir avanzando en el gran salón. ¡Hasta reía sola! Y no quiso ni volver a sentir el frío intenso que inundaba la habitación.

Fue escalofriante, dejando de lado el clima bajo "0", Urgentemente su poderosa hermana necesita ayuda, y hacer muñecos, psicológicos, tal vez…

Así que sólo llevaba su vestido azul, y la brisa de amiga.

Llevaba en su manos, está vez enguantadas el sobre de una invitación, la presentación al pueblo de la hija de su prima consanguínea Rapunzel, Regente del reino de "Corona" junto a su esposo el famoso ladrón Eugenne "Flynn Rider" y se sonrió ante semejante noticia, era de gozo.

Pero, ella, por su parte…

¿Realmente, porque la dubitativa ante ver a sus seres queridos?, tan sólo correr hacia aquel malvado "señor Príncipe Frío" lo hacía llamar cuyo era quién la hacía rabiar.

-Estúpidos sentimientos; bufó por decimoquinta vez en los catorce minutos o cuarto de hora que llevaba de aquel recorrido.

Si tan sólo…tan solo, hubiese una pizca de armonía ante el desequilibrio mental que llevaba ya dos noches y medias con horas contando.

-¡Ah!- en ese momento, cayó al agua sin darse cuenta del vacío que dejo entre poste y poste.

En efecto, nada podía ser tranquilo, entiéndase el sarcasmo de la chica.

La esencia del amor, se libero como libélula al cielo, Continuará…

Está corto el capitulo, lo sé, pero créanme cuándo estoy full (en Vzla , se refiere a estar llena de actividades) e inspirada, las palabras sobran, espero que con este fragmento, este un poco más claro la finalidad del Fic. ¡UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO!


	3. Impregnada en recuerdos tangibles

¡Muy feliz día/Noche! Naranjitas preciosas, ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! lamento la tardanza, estaba full de trabajo y problemitas en el hogar, pero aún así aquí estoy llenándome de su hermosa vibra.

Namasté! Por 10000%

Gracias de verdad –se reverencia- *las abraza a todas/os*

Y feliz Fin de semana, para quienes leen hoy.

**Impregnada en recuerdos tangibles.**

La mañana estaba calmada, demasiado a su favor, aún así era difícil para cualquier persona tomar la decisión que él estaba por tomar. Por el alborecer de aquel día, era tarde para enfrentarse al frío hielo.

Anna estaba distante con él, no sabía si había cometido algún error hacia ella, era su primera vez con una relación de… novios, no sabía que era correcto y que no.

El día anterior estaba preciosa, pero al huir creyó que su presencia no era de estar allí, en el salón, frente a ella, frustrado se llevo sus grandes manos a su cabello liso y rubio.

Sentía un dolor extraño, no era físico, era una opresión en su garganta de querer gritar y a la vez su mente colapsaba en recuerdos y palabras todas agregadas a la chica y su persona.

Ella y él...Pensaba, una frase peculiarmente resonante en momentos de angustia.

Cerró su puño y lo pegó contra el suave colchón, no podía perder a Anna no así.

Puesto, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que algo de Anna no era a totalidad a su alcance, un puesto, una corona, tal vez un apuesto príncipe, lleno de modales y gestos refinados, nada de eso.

Pero, la inseguridad corroía su pequeño mundo, feliz junto a ella, no podía, no; no quería debatirse y perder frente a cierto Joven.

Quién en el pasado pudo ser el hombre más vil del mundo, aunque ella mereciera algo mejor.

Enamorarse, es hermoso, él lo descubría apenas…

**"En otra parte del mundo..."**

-Sé fuerte- se decía así mismo, mientras se internaba sigiloso en el muelle hacia un barco directo a Francia. Apenas subió entre la multitud paró en seco, interfiriendo con el paso de otros pasajeros y su inquietas y ¿Por qué no?, llenas maletas, muchedumbre exaltada, y él veía el ocaso de sus mares perdido, como un mendigo. Que sería a partir de ahora.

El castillo, dónde vivió y sufrió, apartándose de todo, a la lejanía, sin dejar de mirarlo, se sorprendió ante el silbato de las autoridades, que cerraba en abordaje del navío. Más inquieto que tranquilo cerro su orbe llenas en lágrimas.

-Adiós, del Sur…- dijo mientras retiraban el ancla del mar, esa agua salada perteneciente a su reinado.

A lo lejos veía los caballos galopar, siempre los amaba, ¿cuánto le costaría adquirir uno?

Y con pensamientos positivos omitiendo y absteniéndose de los negativos a toda costa, siguió a sentarse en el suelo de madera frío y sucio.

Saco una manzana y le dio una mordida, sonriendo, al imaginarse el rostro de su antiguo profesor de Artes. Y por ahora último amigo, leyendo la carta que le dio.

"_Necesitaras de mi Ayuda, por ahora venid a la gran torre l'aube d'un sentiment, allí 4 días contacta a Eleonor Pard, ella te ayudará antes de encontrarnos" _

_Oprimió su brazo hacia su pecho, tratando de seguir sereno, por el resto de viaje…_

**_Arendelle kingdom_**

Anna caminaba el puerto de poste en poste, saltando uno tras otro, poco a poco. Mientras su mirada se perdía en el morir de aquella tarde, dando paso a la noche, no había hablado con Kristoff y con su hermana muy poco, no deseó interrumpirla al verla hablar sola, por no querer espiar de más, se abstuvo de seguir avanzando en el gran salón. ¡Hasta reía sola! Y no quiso ni volver a sentir el frío intenso que inundaba la habitación.

Fue escalofriante, dejando de lado el clima bajo "0", Urgentemente su poderosa hermana necesita ayuda, y hacer muñecos, psicológicos, tal vez…

Así que sólo llevaba su vestido azul, y la brisa de amiga.

Llevaba en su manos, está vez enguantadas el sobre de una invitación, la presentación al pueblo de la hija de su prima consanguínea Rapunzel, Regente del reino de "Corona" junto a su esposo el famoso ladrón Eugenne "Flynn Rider" y se sonrió ante semejante noticia, era de gozo.

Pero, ella, por su parte…

¿Realmente, porque la dubitativa ante ver a sus seres queridos?, tan sólo correr hacia aquel malvado "señor Príncipe Frío" lo hacía llamar cuyo era quién la hacía rabiar.

-Estúpidos sentimientos; bufó por decimoquinta vez en los catorce minutos o cuarto de hora que llevaba de aquel recorrido.

Si tan sólo…tan solo, hubiese una pizca de armonía ante el desequilibrio mental que llevaba ya dos noches y medias con horas contando.

-¡Ah!- en ese momento, cayó al agua sin darse cuenta del vacío que dejo entre poste y poste.

En efecto, nada podía ser tranquilo, entiéndase el sarcasmo de la chica.

La esencia del amor, se libero como libélula al cielo, Continuará…

Está corto el capitulo, lo sé, pero créanme cuándo estoy full (en Vzla , se refiere a estar llena de actividades) e inspirada, las palabras sobran, espero que con este fragmento, este un poco más claro la finalidad del Fic. ¡UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO!


	4. Creíbles anécdotas de un Optimista

¡Hola Manzanitas Naranjitas! Aunque fueron pocos Reviews, y me emocioné no lo negaré, es un sentimiento hermoso cuándo escribes algo de corazón y llega a ilusionar a otros mil gracias por eso, al final agradeceré a cada una.

En sí, noté la confusión de muchas, pero no, a pesar de que la pareja me encanta, por ahora no habrá HELSA, y será muy leve, porque siento que la historia se consumiría mucho hacia ellos, y esto es un triangulo amoroso. "Algunas veces amar significa perderlo todo" siempre tengan esa frase en mente.

_Y Para no quitarles más tiempito, prosigo._

**Tinta en alusiones de una vinca.**

El haber enviado esa carta, había hecho un diminuto cambio para terceros pero enorme para su nuevo yo, se levantaba de su cama aún en pijama, un traje de terciopelo azul rey, mientras sus cabellos rojizos se pegaban a su frente sudorosa.

Las cortinas estaban sin abrir, y procedió a encender una vela, aún era de madrugada pero su corazón latía tan fuerte que no podía conciliar sueño, y lo poco que lograba era en pesadillas, desagradables a un plan trazado en lienzo. El suelo duro y frío hizo que alzara su vista en el trabajo que estaba haciendo, una pintura en óleo de la Reina de Arendelle. Como símbolo de paz, además de que prontamente dejaría el castillo donde creció, para indagar en el mundo de las Artes, lo que liberaba su ser.

Nunca se preocupó en ir de fondo o manipular las herramientas que le daban sus maestros, hundido en sus bajos deseos de gobernar, apegado a las clases de "tierras y gobierno" en vez de sacar sus obras de arte, de canarios y su madre. Siempre le agradaba pintarla, hasta cierto día.

Suspiro unas cuantas veces, y tomo sus pinceles sin miedo a manchar su traje de dormitar.

Tratando de sacar de sus pensamientos a Anna, se imaginaba su reacción, ¿la leería ella, o antes su hermana?, ¿se habrá sonrojado ante sus palabras explicitas y bien confinadas?

Al final, sólo se hallaba en su habitación el triple de veces más pequeña que las dudas que inundaban su insurgente corazón.

Ese nudo en la garganta, esas ganas de pintar, de lanzar todo, de huir, de creer, de llorar, de ser fuerte. Todo en una sola voz, un susurro, en el cerrar de su mirada a son con la naturaleza.

"Arendelle"

Anna daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, aquella mañana hasta la tarde había dejado a Kristoff "plantado" sólo huyo al tomar con temblor aquella carta, Elsa y él trataron de detenerla mientras su vestido se tropezaba con los escalones hacia el patio central, pero se fue mucho más lejos del puerto, quería estar sola y correr sintiendo la brisa salada del mar, y dejar marchar aquellas líneas excelentemente trazadas, con astucia, soltura y amplitud.

Él nunca había escrito nada para ella, personalmente para ella, aunque siendo así, ¿qué podría decirle?, mejor aclarado, Hans de las Islas del Sur, no tenía ningún tema que tratar con ella, ¡NINGUNO EN PARTICULAR!

Hasta que bajo la mirada suspirando, en realidad, muchas noches se había preguntado, sí él le daría una explicación, luego se acordaba de Svens comiendo zanahorias junto a la sonrisa de Kristoff y nuevamente recordaba su noche prestigiosa danzando con el Príncipe Hans... Y olvidaba el tema, pero ahora era… diferente tal vez.

Sí, dejo con un tema importante a Kristoff sin saber de qué se trataba debido a la formalidad del asunto, no podía permitir que el príncipe malvado siguiera lastimándole y hacer que perdiera la cabeza. Pero para solucionar aquel embrollo debía hablar con el chico, pero a esas horas era imposible, puesto regreso muy tarde a casa, por lo cual era como un baño de agua fría para su orgullo.

¿Salir de casa a esas horas de la madrugada era sumamente riesgoso?, y Kristoff estaría seguramente en las montañas.

Algo debía hacer, algo…

Y allí estaba inerte la dichosa carta. En un sobre lila muy elegante y sofisticado, con el sello real de las islas del Sur, aunque para contener sólo una carta llevaba un bultito.

Sin hacer más vuelta la abrió.

En su cama, se sentó en posición del loto, y cayó un pequeño triangulito envuelto en papel rosa brillante acompañado de una flor seca de Vinca, un solo capullo.

Y con una curiosidad más ampliada, procedió a leer.

"_Il dit que l'amour est comme une étoile filante, et j'ai perdu un dans le ciel rempli d'innombrables étoiles._

_Querida Anna, nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, sé que fácilmente no me habrás de perdonar, puesto que fui el más vil ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra._

_Lastimé vuestras ilusiones, vuestros ideales, no sé realmente en que pensaba, pero sé muy bien lo que sentía del todo mis palabras dichas, ya. Fueron el reflejo de una agonía de 24 años._

_Tal vez no comprenda mucho el sentido, pero os conquistaré, así muera como lo merecía, no te diré que he cambiado ya que no creerás en una sola de las palabras que podría proliferar._

_El chocolate está relleno de Pinot Noir, siempre como uno cuándo me siento angustiado, es increíble hallar tantos sabores, en una pequeña uva fermentada, ¿No lo cree Princesa Anna?_

_Y por último, pero no menos importante, espero este bien._

_Con Amor, no asesino,_

_Hans. "_

La chica no coordinaba sus temblores, pero su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, pero no hallaba la explicación pertinente, toco con sus dedos su mejilla derecha, estaba caliente, y se sentía abochornada. Hasta que abrió el pequeño bombón, y lo introdujo en su labios, saboreándolo.

Y sonriendo como niña pequeña, sabía que no podía era un hombre de congelado corazón, y de negras intenciones, así que borro la sonrisa y se lanzo en la cama abrazándose a la almohada.

Cerró sus ojos, pensó en un ¿tal vez cambiaría Hans?

Elsa caminaba molesta de un lado a otro en su sala de reuniones, sabía que Anna no dirigía sus sentimientos de una manera poco correspondiente. Pero ella no podía decir mucho, puesto la sala nevaba, lo que si no sabía qué hacer era si responder aquel sobre, ¿Qué diría?, ¿una advertencia de Guerra?, en ciencia cierta no sabría que tramaría Hans, su dolor de cabeza y más constante pesadilla, si dañaba a Anna, como intento hacerlo una vez, se las vería rudamente con ella, y no tendría compasión, además de que rompió su corazón.

En ese momento su rostro se mostro sorprendido, al escuchar la puerta, ella confío en que sería su mayordomo indicándole la hora y que necesitase descansar.

-Adelante…- aunque se giro bruscamente viendo la figura de Kristoff opaca y triste.

-Elsa, yo, Reina Elsa… me iré por uno meses a las montañas y posiblemente indague en nuevas técnicas para la transportación del hielo.- Dijo el robusto hombre, aunque Elsa sabía que no era por eso que venía, además estaba recién enterada de la situación.

-Nadie me informo nada, ¿estás seguro?, creo que Anna…

-Anna estará bien sin mí, yo necesito pensar.- Elsa se sorprendió de cómo el chico le interrumpió abruptamente, y sonrió algo melancólica,.

-Espero que tu decisión sea la mejor, Anna te ama y tú a ella, tal vez sólo necesiten más tiempo- La rubia se acerco lenta y tímida al chico y besó su mejilla, acción que los ruborizo a ambos, y Kristoff se reverencio extrañamente a la Reina.

Elsa rio un poco ante el raro movimiento, y acaricio su mejilla- estarán bien, lleva todo lo que necesites.

Elsa sólo miro nerviosa la ventana, y ambos se levantaron sonrojados...

-AHORA SOLO VETE- Levantó la voz Elsa, mientras el chico reno a la vez que cerraba la puerta aún pesaroso por ese cambio tan drástico de personalidad.

Para él había sido un día sumamente malo.

Mientras Elsa se pegaba en la frente, pidiéndose así misma autocontrol, no podía ir buscando calor y apoyo en los brazos de cualquiera…

_**En magia y fragancias, Continuará…**_

_¡Sí! Estuvo un poquito más largo, pero iré respondiendo sus reviews gracias por los lindos comentarios._

_Mislu: Me alegra que te gustase, habrá Helsa, pero en pequeñas dosis, ya que es un fic dedicado al malevoloso Hans ejeje espero me sigas acompañando en tu lectura._

_Denisa Miller: ¿Qué abras pensado?, ellos son familia como quien dice, son muy distintos, pero me hacen mucha ternura._

_Diminuta: ¡Chocolates para ti! Jeje a mi me fascina la idea de ellos juntos, ^^ espero sigas aquí! Muchas gracias por tu comentario._

_Evagante: Muchas gracias por los lindos deseos, si soy Hanna muajajjaa! Dominaré al mundo, pero ¿sabes algo loco? Sí Anna es pelirroja es un tono de cabello sumamente difícil de identificar hasta que vi una foto de Amy Adams, ella es pelirroja natural y tiene el mismo tono. (En algunas fotografías) Yo misma las busque hahaha, yo también amo AMO AMO AMO A HANS O/_

_Madison Luna Marie Ross: ¡Cielos! Que nombresote, hahaha ¿puedo ponerte un apodo lindo? Pero sí será una historia KristAnna, prontamente relatada por Hans, será un ¡BOOM! Y puede desagradar a simple vista, pero quise plasmar la simpleza de un amor. Hahaha y con lo de Biblioteca, me refería a los libros de mi casa hahaha ^^ gracias, *le da nutellas*_


	5. Tal vez un creyente del amor me ilumine

¡Hola Manzanitas Naranjitas! Aunque fueron pocos Reviews, y me emocioné no lo negaré, es un sentimiento hermoso cuándo escribes algo de corazón y llega a ilusionar a otros mil gracias por eso, al final agradeceré a cada una.

En sí, noté la confusión de muchas, pero no, a pesar de que la pareja me encanta, por ahora no habrá HELSA, y será muy leve, porque siento que la historia se consumiría mucho hacia ellos, y esto es un triangulo amoroso. "Algunas veces amar significa perderlo todo" siempre tengan esa frase en mente.

_Y Para no quitarles más tiempito, prosigo._

**Tinta en alusiones de una vinca.**

El haber enviado esa carta, había hecho un diminuto cambio para terceros pero enorme para su nuevo yo, se levantaba de su cama aún en pijama, un traje de terciopelo azul rey, mientras sus cabellos rojizos se pegaban a su frente sudorosa.

Las cortinas estaban sin abrir, y procedió a encender una vela, aún era de madrugada pero su corazón latía tan fuerte que no podía conciliar sueño, y lo poco que lograba era en pesadillas, desagradables a un plan trazado en lienzo. El suelo duro y frío hizo que alzara su vista en el trabajo que estaba haciendo, una pintura en óleo de la Reina de Arendelle. Como símbolo de paz, además de que prontamente dejaría el castillo donde creció, para indagar en el mundo de las Artes, lo que liberaba su ser.

Nunca se preocupó en ir de fondo o manipular las herramientas que le daban sus maestros, hundido en sus bajos deseos de gobernar, apegado a las clases de "tierras y gobierno" en vez de sacar sus obras de arte, de canarios y su madre. Siempre le agradaba pintarla, hasta cierto día.

Suspiro unas cuantas veces, y tomo sus pinceles sin miedo a manchar su traje de dormitar.

Tratando de sacar de sus pensamientos a Anna, se imaginaba su reacción, ¿la leería ella, o antes su hermana?, ¿se habrá sonrojado ante sus palabras explicitas y bien confinadas?

Al final, sólo se hallaba en su habitación el triple de veces más pequeña que las dudas que inundaban su insurgente corazón.

Ese nudo en la garganta, esas ganas de pintar, de lanzar todo, de huir, de creer, de llorar, de ser fuerte. Todo en una sola voz, un susurro, en el cerrar de su mirada a son con la naturaleza.

"Arendelle"

Anna daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, aquella mañana hasta la tarde había dejado a Kristoff "plantado" sólo huyo al tomar con temblor aquella carta, Elsa y él trataron de detenerla mientras su vestido se tropezaba con los escalones hacia el patio central, pero se fue mucho más lejos del puerto, quería estar sola y correr sintiendo la brisa salada del mar, y dejar marchar aquellas líneas excelentemente trazadas, con astucia, soltura y amplitud.

Él nunca había escrito nada para ella, personalmente para ella, aunque siendo así, ¿qué podría decirle?, mejor aclarado, Hans de las Islas del Sur, no tenía ningún tema que tratar con ella, ¡NINGUNO EN PARTICULAR!

Hasta que bajo la mirada suspirando, en realidad, muchas noches se había preguntado, sí él le daría una explicación, luego se acordaba de Svens comiendo zanahorias junto a la sonrisa de Kristoff y nuevamente recordaba su noche prestigiosa danzando con el Príncipe Hans... Y olvidaba el tema, pero ahora era… diferente tal vez.

Sí, dejo con un tema importante a Kristoff sin saber de qué se trataba debido a la formalidad del asunto, no podía permitir que el príncipe malvado siguiera lastimándole y hacer que perdiera la cabeza. Pero para solucionar aquel embrollo debía hablar con el chico, pero a esas horas era imposible, puesto regreso muy tarde a casa, por lo cual era como un baño de agua fría para su orgullo.

¿Salir de casa a esas horas de la madrugada era sumamente riesgoso?, y Kristoff estaría seguramente en las montañas.

Algo debía hacer, algo…

Y allí estaba inerte la dichosa carta. En un sobre lila muy elegante y sofisticado, con el sello real de las islas del Sur, aunque para contener sólo una carta llevaba un bultito.

Sin hacer más vuelta la abrió.

En su cama, se sentó en posición del loto, y cayó un pequeño triangulito envuelto en papel rosa brillante acompañado de una flor seca de Vinca, un solo capullo.

Y con una curiosidad más ampliada, procedió a leer.

"_Il dit que l'amour est comme une étoile filante, et j'ai perdu un dans le ciel rempli d'innombrables étoiles._

_Querida Anna, nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, sé que fácilmente no me habrás de perdonar, puesto que fui el más vil ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra._

_Lastimé vuestras ilusiones, vuestros ideales, no sé realmente en que pensaba, pero sé muy bien lo que sentía del todo mis palabras dichas, ya. Fueron el reflejo de una agonía de 24 años._

_Tal vez no comprenda mucho el sentido, pero os conquistaré, así muera como lo merecía, no te diré que he cambiado ya que no creerás en una sola de las palabras que podría proliferar._

_El chocolate está relleno de Pinot Noir, siempre como uno cuándo me siento angustiado, es increíble hallar tantos sabores, en una pequeña uva fermentada, ¿No lo cree Princesa Anna?_

_Y por último, pero no menos importante, espero este bien._

_Con Amor, no asesino,_

_Hans. "_

La chica no coordinaba sus temblores, pero su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, pero no hallaba la explicación pertinente, toco con sus dedos su mejilla derecha, estaba caliente, y se sentía abochornada. Hasta que abrió el pequeño bombón, y lo introdujo en su labios, saboreándolo.

Y sonriendo como niña pequeña, sabía que no podía era un hombre de congelado corazón, y de negras intenciones, así que borro la sonrisa y se lanzo en la cama abrazándose a la almohada.

Cerró sus ojos, pensó en un ¿tal vez cambiaría Hans?

Elsa caminaba molesta de un lado a otro en su sala de reuniones, sabía que Anna no dirigía sus sentimientos de una manera poco correspondiente. Pero ella no podía decir mucho, puesto la sala nevaba, lo que si no sabía qué hacer era si responder aquel sobre, ¿Qué diría?, ¿una advertencia de Guerra?, en ciencia cierta no sabría que tramaría Hans, su dolor de cabeza y más constante pesadilla, si dañaba a Anna, como intento hacerlo una vez, se las vería rudamente con ella, y no tendría compasión, además de que rompió su corazón.

En ese momento su rostro se mostro sorprendido, al escuchar la puerta, ella confío en que sería su mayordomo indicándole la hora y que necesitase descansar.

-Adelante…- aunque se giro bruscamente viendo la figura de Kristoff opaca y triste.

-Elsa, yo, Reina Elsa… me iré por uno meses a las montañas y posiblemente indague en nuevas técnicas para la transportación del hielo.- Dijo el robusto hombre, aunque Elsa sabía que no era por eso que venía, además estaba recién enterada de la situación.

-Nadie me informo nada, ¿estás seguro?, creo que Anna…

-Anna estará bien sin mí, yo necesito pensar.- Elsa se sorprendió de cómo el chico le interrumpió abruptamente, y sonrió algo melancólica,.

-Espero que tu decisión sea la mejor, Anna te ama y tú a ella, tal vez sólo necesiten más tiempo- La rubia se acerco lenta y tímida al chico y besó su mejilla, acción que los ruborizo a ambos, y Kristoff se reverencio extrañamente a la Reina.

Elsa rio un poco ante el raro movimiento, y acaricio su mejilla- estarán bien, lleva todo lo que necesites.

Elsa sólo miro nerviosa la ventana, y ambos se levantaron sonrojados...

-AHORA SOLO VETE- Levantó la voz Elsa, mientras el chico reno a la vez que cerraba la puerta aún pesaroso por ese cambio tan drástico de personalidad.

Para él había sido un día sumamente malo.

Mientras Elsa se pegaba en la frente, pidiéndose así misma autocontrol, no podía ir buscando calor y apoyo en los brazos de cualquiera…

_**En magia y fragancias, Continuará…**_

_¡Sí! Estuvo un poquito más largo, pero iré respondiendo sus reviews gracias por los lindos comentarios._

_Mislu: Me alegra que te gustase, habrá Helsa, pero en pequeñas dosis, ya que es un fic dedicado al malevoloso Hans ejeje espero me sigas acompañando en tu lectura._

_Denisa Miller: ¿Qué abras pensado?, ellos son familia como quien dice, son muy distintos, pero me hacen mucha ternura._

_Diminuta: ¡Chocolates para ti! Jeje a mi me fascina la idea de ellos juntos, ^^ espero sigas aquí! Muchas gracias por tu comentario._

_Evagante: Muchas gracias por los lindos deseos, si soy Hanna muajajjaa! Dominaré al mundo, pero ¿sabes algo loco? Sí Anna es pelirroja es un tono de cabello sumamente difícil de identificar hasta que vi una foto de Amy Adams, ella es pelirroja natural y tiene el mismo tono. (En algunas fotografías) Yo misma las busque hahaha, yo también amo AMO AMO AMO A HANS O/_

_Madison Luna Marie Ross: ¡Cielos! Que nombresote, hahaha ¿puedo ponerte un apodo lindo? Pero sí será una historia KristAnna, prontamente relatada por Hans, será un ¡BOOM! Y puede desagradar a simple vista, pero quise plasmar la simpleza de un amor. Hahaha y con lo de Biblioteca, me refería a los libros de mi casa hahaha ^^ gracias, *le da nutellas*_


	6. Respira lejos de aquí

¡Hola Manzanitas Naranjitas! Aunque fueron pocos Reviews, y me emocioné no lo negaré, es un sentimiento hermoso cuándo escribes algo de corazón y llega a ilusionar a otros mil gracias por eso, al final agradeceré a cada una.

En sí, noté la confusión de muchas, pero no, a pesar de que la pareja me encanta, por ahora no habrá HELSA, y será muy leve, porque siento que la historia se consumiría mucho hacia ellos, y esto es un triangulo amoroso. "Algunas veces amar significa perderlo todo" siempre tengan esa frase en mente.

_Y Para no quitarles más tiempito, prosigo._

**Tinta en alusiones de una vinca.**

El haber enviado esa carta, había hecho un diminuto cambio para terceros pero enorme para su nuevo yo, se levantaba de su cama aún en pijama, un traje de terciopelo azul rey, mientras sus cabellos rojizos se pegaban a su frente sudorosa.

Las cortinas estaban sin abrir, y procedió a encender una vela, aún era de madrugada pero su corazón latía tan fuerte que no podía conciliar sueño, y lo poco que lograba era en pesadillas, desagradables a un plan trazado en lienzo. El suelo duro y frío hizo que alzara su vista en el trabajo que estaba haciendo, una pintura en óleo de la Reina de Arendelle. Como símbolo de paz, además de que prontamente dejaría el castillo donde creció, para indagar en el mundo de las Artes, lo que liberaba su ser.

Nunca se preocupó en ir de fondo o manipular las herramientas que le daban sus maestros, hundido en sus bajos deseos de gobernar, apegado a las clases de "tierras y gobierno" en vez de sacar sus obras de arte, de canarios y su madre. Siempre le agradaba pintarla, hasta cierto día.

Suspiro unas cuantas veces, y tomo sus pinceles sin miedo a manchar su traje de dormitar.

Tratando de sacar de sus pensamientos a Anna, se imaginaba su reacción, ¿la leería ella, o antes su hermana?, ¿se habrá sonrojado ante sus palabras explicitas y bien confinadas?

Al final, sólo se hallaba en su habitación el triple de veces más pequeña que las dudas que inundaban su insurgente corazón.

Ese nudo en la garganta, esas ganas de pintar, de lanzar todo, de huir, de creer, de llorar, de ser fuerte. Todo en una sola voz, un susurro, en el cerrar de su mirada a son con la naturaleza.

"Arendelle"

Anna daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, aquella mañana hasta la tarde había dejado a Kristoff "plantado" sólo huyo al tomar con temblor aquella carta, Elsa y él trataron de detenerla mientras su vestido se tropezaba con los escalones hacia el patio central, pero se fue mucho más lejos del puerto, quería estar sola y correr sintiendo la brisa salada del mar, y dejar marchar aquellas líneas excelentemente trazadas, con astucia, soltura y amplitud.

Él nunca había escrito nada para ella, personalmente para ella, aunque siendo así, ¿qué podría decirle?, mejor aclarado, Hans de las Islas del Sur, no tenía ningún tema que tratar con ella, ¡NINGUNO EN PARTICULAR!

Hasta que bajo la mirada suspirando, en realidad, muchas noches se había preguntado, sí él le daría una explicación, luego se acordaba de Svens comiendo zanahorias junto a la sonrisa de Kristoff y nuevamente recordaba su noche prestigiosa danzando con el Príncipe Hans... Y olvidaba el tema, pero ahora era… diferente tal vez.

Sí, dejo con un tema importante a Kristoff sin saber de qué se trataba debido a la formalidad del asunto, no podía permitir que el príncipe malvado siguiera lastimándole y hacer que perdiera la cabeza. Pero para solucionar aquel embrollo debía hablar con el chico, pero a esas horas era imposible, puesto regreso muy tarde a casa, por lo cual era como un baño de agua fría para su orgullo.

¿Salir de casa a esas horas de la madrugada era sumamente riesgoso?, y Kristoff estaría seguramente en las montañas.

Algo debía hacer, algo…

Y allí estaba inerte la dichosa carta. En un sobre lila muy elegante y sofisticado, con el sello real de las islas del Sur, aunque para contener sólo una carta llevaba un bultito.

Sin hacer más vuelta la abrió.

En su cama, se sentó en posición del loto, y cayó un pequeño triangulito envuelto en papel rosa brillante acompañado de una flor seca de Vinca, un solo capullo.

Y con una curiosidad más ampliada, procedió a leer.

"_Il dit que l'amour est comme une étoile filante, et j'ai perdu un dans le ciel rempli d'innombrables étoiles._

_Querida Anna, nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, sé que fácilmente no me habrás de perdonar, puesto que fui el más vil ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra._

_Lastimé vuestras ilusiones, vuestros ideales, no sé realmente en que pensaba, pero sé muy bien lo que sentía del todo mis palabras dichas, ya. Fueron el reflejo de una agonía de 24 años._

_Tal vez no comprenda mucho el sentido, pero os conquistaré, así muera como lo merecía, no te diré que he cambiado ya que no creerás en una sola de las palabras que podría proliferar._

_El chocolate está relleno de Pinot Noir, siempre como uno cuándo me siento angustiado, es increíble hallar tantos sabores, en una pequeña uva fermentada, ¿No lo cree Princesa Anna?_

_Y por último, pero no menos importante, espero este bien._

_Con Amor, no asesino,_

_Hans. "_

La chica no coordinaba sus temblores, pero su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, pero no hallaba la explicación pertinente, toco con sus dedos su mejilla derecha, estaba caliente, y se sentía abochornada. Hasta que abrió el pequeño bombón, y lo introdujo en su labios, saboreándolo.

Y sonriendo como niña pequeña, sabía que no podía era un hombre de congelado corazón, y de negras intenciones, así que borro la sonrisa y se lanzo en la cama abrazándose a la almohada.

Cerró sus ojos, pensó en un ¿tal vez cambiaría Hans?

Elsa caminaba molesta de un lado a otro en su sala de reuniones, sabía que Anna no dirigía sus sentimientos de una manera poco correspondiente. Pero ella no podía decir mucho, puesto la sala nevaba, lo que si no sabía qué hacer era si responder aquel sobre, ¿Qué diría?, ¿una advertencia de Guerra?, en ciencia cierta no sabría que tramaría Hans, su dolor de cabeza y más constante pesadilla, si dañaba a Anna, como intento hacerlo una vez, se las vería rudamente con ella, y no tendría compasión, además de que rompió su corazón.

En ese momento su rostro se mostro sorprendido, al escuchar la puerta, ella confío en que sería su mayordomo indicándole la hora y que necesitase descansar.

-Adelante…- aunque se giro bruscamente viendo la figura de Kristoff opaca y triste.

-Elsa, yo, Reina Elsa… me iré por uno meses a las montañas y posiblemente indague en nuevas técnicas para la transportación del hielo.- Dijo el robusto hombre, aunque Elsa sabía que no era por eso que venía, además estaba recién enterada de la situación.

-Nadie me informo nada, ¿estás seguro?, creo que Anna…

-Anna estará bien sin mí, yo necesito pensar.- Elsa se sorprendió de cómo el chico le interrumpió abruptamente, y sonrió algo melancólica,.

-Espero que tu decisión sea la mejor, Anna te ama y tú a ella, tal vez sólo necesiten más tiempo- La rubia se acerco lenta y tímida al chico y besó su mejilla, acción que los ruborizo a ambos, y Kristoff se reverencio extrañamente a la Reina.

Elsa rio un poco ante el raro movimiento, y acaricio su mejilla- estarán bien, lleva todo lo que necesites.

Elsa sólo miro nerviosa la ventana, y ambos se levantaron sonrojados...

-AHORA SOLO VETE- Levantó la voz Elsa, mientras el chico reno a la vez que cerraba la puerta aún pesaroso por ese cambio tan drástico de personalidad.

Para él había sido un día sumamente malo.

Mientras Elsa se pegaba en la frente, pidiéndose así misma autocontrol, no podía ir buscando calor y apoyo en los brazos de cualquiera…

_**En magia y fragancias, Continuará…**_

_¡Sí! Estuvo un poquito más largo, pero iré respondiendo sus reviews gracias por los lindos comentarios._

_Mislu: Me alegra que te gustase, habrá Helsa, pero en pequeñas dosis, ya que es un fic dedicado al malevoloso Hans ejeje espero me sigas acompañando en tu lectura._

_Denisa Miller: ¿Qué abras pensado?, ellos son familia como quien dice, son muy distintos, pero me hacen mucha ternura._

_Diminuta: ¡Chocolates para ti! Jeje a mi me fascina la idea de ellos juntos, ^^ espero sigas aquí! Muchas gracias por tu comentario._

_Evagante: Muchas gracias por los lindos deseos, si soy Hanna muajajjaa! Dominaré al mundo, pero ¿sabes algo loco? Sí Anna es pelirroja es un tono de cabello sumamente difícil de identificar hasta que vi una foto de Amy Adams, ella es pelirroja natural y tiene el mismo tono. (En algunas fotografías) Yo misma las busque hahaha, yo también amo AMO AMO AMO A HANS O/_

_Madison Luna Marie Ross: ¡Cielos! Que nombresote, hahaha ¿puedo ponerte un apodo lindo? Pero sí será una historia KristAnna, prontamente relatada por Hans, será un ¡BOOM! Y puede desagradar a simple vista, pero quise plasmar la simpleza de un amor. Hahaha y con lo de Biblioteca, me refería a los libros de mi casa hahaha ^^ gracias, *le da nutellas*_


End file.
